1. Field
Aspects relate to a technology for generating an electronic appliance identifier and a technology for managing information using an electronic appliance identifier.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of network and communications technologies, electronic appliances can be connected to each other so that information may be exchanged between them. Accordingly, various technologies such as ubiquitous, home network, and smart grid technologies have been created. Thus, a technology for identifying various appliances that together constitute a network has become important.